


A Time For Dramatics

by Denois



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [16]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: I’ve never seen anything like the way you handled that. I’m just so moved.Prompt Fill
Relationships: Chris "Chowder" Chow/Caitlin Farmer/William "Dex" Poindexter
Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693858
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Time For Dramatics

**Author's Note:**

> #7? Whatever, the "I've never seen anyone handle that like you did" one for tango/dex or dex/chowder/farmer

“That was beautiful. You are amazing.” Dex cradled Cait’s face in his hands and pressed kisses to her eyelids.

She batted his hands away, smiling. “Stop it. It was nothing.”

Chowder plopped down next to Cait on the couch and leaned into her arm. “What? What did she do?”

“Nothing. Dex is just being dramatic.” Cait rolled her eyes as Dex slid down onto the couch.

He reached an arm around her shoulders, cuddling her in close and allowing him to run his fingers through the hair on the back of Chowder’s head. “Since when have I been one for dramatics?”

“Since you found out I made kettle corn from scratch, apparently.” Cait leaned forward and grabbed the bowl of popcorn she’d just mentioned and Dex smiled as Chowder’s eyes widened.

“I told you. She’s amazing.”

“I knew it, but it’s still always a surprise.”

They both leaned into her and pressed kisses to her cheeks.

“Stop it.” She could barely get the words out without laughing. “Come on, guys. We’re supposed to be watching a movie.”


End file.
